


ultraviolence

by twinktomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Knight Harry, M/M, Prince Louis, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinktomlinson/pseuds/twinktomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Louis is a spoiled prince and Harry is a knight</p>
            </blockquote>





	ultraviolence

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Ultraviolence by Lana del rey which i listened to before writing. eh

Harry was a knight under King Tomlinson’s command, and was used to following orders, but he had a hard time wrapping his head around what he had just been asked to do.

“Lately, I’ve had many personal reports telling me that my son, Louis, has taken to stealing things at the kingdom’s weekly market – fruits, scarves, unimportant things that he could easily get should he ask me or even his servants. Obviously this is some kind of cry for attention, childish really, as I know the court says I spoil him rotten, which I admit is true. He doesn’t need to disturb the kingdom’s vendors for his petty late teenager crisis, but I do not have time to take care of that myself. I’d like you to scare him a little, catch him in the act and scold him, since no one dares to report him to the militia. That’ll remind him to behave as his rank dictates. But be discreet, I do not want anything to be made public. It would be a disgrace. Now go.”

Harry didn’t know the crown prince personally like so many of the servants seemed to. It wasn’t a secret for anyone at the castle that maids and footmen alike came and went from his chambers every day, sometimes more than one at a time. Harry thought it was an abuse of power, for surely in all these people, some would have wished to say no. Every time Harry pondered what his answer would be should he be asked, he shook his head clear of the thought very quickly. He knew Prince Louis had a sort of lofty prettiness to him : soft brown hair, disdainful eyes, girly pink lips. But the rumours went on and on about his sour and petulant personality, a nightmare to serve, really. Harry didn’t really know what to expect, and was very uncertain of the shady task he had been burdened with. Why him? But he was a good knight, and he did as he was told. He finished putting on his light, not too conspicuous armour, all leather and chainmail, leaving the metal plates, and went to stand a guard at the corner of the hallway on which was the prince’s chambers.

 

It’s pathetic, really, and Louis wants to laugh, but he doesn’t or the knight who follows him would know he knows. Louis noticed him right away, when he came out of his room and saw the knight move at the corner of his eye. Knights don’t usually wander in this part of the castle, and Louis doesn’t know who this one is, and frankly doesn’t care. He’s at the market now, and stops at a stall every now and then to steal glances at the soldier. He’s handsome, in a boyish sort of way – brown hair, green eyes – but with a nice-looking face. He knows exactly why he’s here – what a coward his father is! Couldn’t move his arse off the throne to keep his son in line, that one. Louis lets his fingers trail, grazing, the display of goods, until, smirking, he grabs an apple. He barely has lifted it that he feels a hand coming to grip his wrist. He looks up to see the knight staring him down. He’s young, maybe not even older than him. The grip tightens and he raises an eyebrow as he releases the apple. He’s dragged along immediately to a nearby alley, where he’s thrown against a wall unceremoniously. The whole thing happened so fast that they merely broke a line into the crowd before the wall of peasants closed again, giving the narrow alley a strangely shadowy and secluded atmosphere for a Sunday morning. The knight stares at him, motionless.

“What are you gonna do, spank me ?” Louis asks with the falsest innocence. “Isn’t that the job of a daddy ?”

He watches as the knight flushes red at the intonation he gives his last word.

“I- I’ll have to search you, young man.”

Louis bursts out laughing as the knight invades his personal space, patting him down with shaking hands. It’s cute, really. He swats his hands away easily.

“Let me make this easier for you.”

He strips unashamedly and with efficiency, and enjoys how the knight’s eyes keep widening as he keeps taking off his clothes until he’s completely naked. He gets closer to the knight, pressing his whole body against him, and with his hands starts to search weak spots in the armour. He’s looking at the knight square in the eyes, and the gaze is held unwittingly, pupils swallowing the green iris bit by bit. The knight has his arms raised helplessly and Louis slides a hand down between the knight’s thighs, who gasps. Louis grins at him and the knight closes his mouth quickly. Louis gets down on his knees, lifts up the chainmail and start mouthing hungrily at the piece of leather covering the knight’s groin, holding him by the hips. He looks up, licking the saliva on his lips. The knight gulps.

“What’s your name ?”

“H-H-Harry.”

“Hmmm, Harry…”  
Louis nuzzles at Harry’s crotch, sensing delightedly the growing erection. He unties the strings of the leather pieces protecting the groin and the thighs and gets up, passing a hand under the chainmail and breeches to stroke Harry’s hard-on. The knight starts to breathe heavily, and it seems his eyes are half-closed but he’s just looking down intently at Louis' lips. Louis reaches for his neck with the hand that’s not busy down between them, and kisses him hard. Harry finally responds ; he puts one hand on his waist and the other on his ass, pushing Louis into him so the prince’s hard cock rubs on the tanned leather of his belly-armour. Louis groans into the kiss. That was unexpected. Harry pushes him against the wall – Louis hisses at the feeling of the cold stones –, kissing him feverishly, and the hand kneading his ass parts those and a finger enters his hole. Oh, ok, thinks Louis. That’s not what he had planned, but he’s not going to say no now.

He rubs himself gently against Harry while he prepares him, stretches him hurriedly. Harry is shaking and he suddenly removes Louis' hand from his pants and turns him around roughly, pressing his cheek against the wall. Louis parts his legs and rears his ass. In front of him he feels cold but his back is enveloped by heat as Harry shoves his cock into him with little self-control, and Louis smirks at that. He grinds back against him but for some time Harry doesn’t move, and Louis is getting impatient. He moans ; he can feel Harry’s hot breath on his nape. He frowns as he feels Harry removing himself but then the knight thrusts into him sharply and he feels the air leaving his lungs.

Harry is all over him : his face pressed into the crook of his shoulder, half-biting the skin, one hand groping his belly, the other stroking his dick in a tight fist, the head rubbing sometimes against the slimy wall but Louis doesn’t care. Harry’s wild thrusts send warm waves throughout all of Louis' body ; Louis closes his eyes, forehead against the wall, struggling not to make too much noise and, especially, not to moan Harry’s name. He’s never been taken like that. He reaches behind him and tangles his fingers in Harry’s soft locks, tugging on them. The cold chainmail bites into his skin and the hot and cold sensations he feels all over his naked body make him shiver. He can’t help it ; he rocks in Harry’s hand, according the movement to that of Harry’s thrusts, whose breath becomes erratic. The knight finally slams into him and comes with a stifled whimper, the grip he has on Louis' body tightening.

Louis interlaces their fingers around his own cock and finishes himself off. As soon as he does, he’s turned around by a hand around his throat and he’s kissed harshly, his already swollen lips nibbled on by Harry’s teeth. When Harry pulls off, Louis stares dazedly at his blushing red face before bending to retrieve his clothes and put them back on carelessly, unlike Harry who puts a lot more time just to put the few removed pieces of armour back on.

“That was great. You should come by my chambers, some time.”

 

And just like that, he disappeared into the crowd. Harry still took some time to recompose himself. His head hurt ; he could already sense the mountain of trouble he was getting himself into.

He didn’t know he was the first one to ever have been granted a second time with the prince.


End file.
